Tossing games of skill including for instance Beirut and Beer-Pong require coordination and skill on the part of the play. Such skill and coordination may be improved with practice and training. Further, the games of Beirut and Beer-Pong raise known sanitary concerns as balls in play are often in contact with both the ground of a playing room as well as beverages to be consumed by the players.
Consequently, devices are provided herein that provide for both training and sanitary play of the games Beirut, Beer-Pong, and other tossing games of skill.